A Place To Call Home
by cooliochick5
Summary: An AU where Dave gets kicked out of his abusive house and gets taken in by Dirk and Jake. But, Bro isn't finished yet. Warning: Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

You are now Dave Strider, and you've never wanted to just curl up in a ball and die as much as you do now. It's the middle of November and rain is pouring down on you. Any self-respecting kid would be tucked in his room right now, under a blanket, playing some videogames. AS of now, though, you don't even have a room to call your own. Tonight, you made a horrible mistake, one that cost you your home and probably the only family member you had.

Honestly, you had no idea what you were doing, sitting on the couch, waiting for your Bro to come home from a night of drinking. Now, you wouldn't say Bro was a bad guardian, but when he was drunk, he had a nice little habit of beating you senseless. But, still, you held your breath as the lock clicked and Bro came stumbling into the room. He was furious.

"DAVE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING UP!?"

"Bro, I need to tell you something..."

"THEN FUCKING SAY IT!"

"Bro...I'm gay..."

You didn't have much time to react, already preparing yourself for the blows that should have fallen. But, nothing came.

"Get out..."

"What?" You're nearly stunned.

"GET OUT!" Bro screamed.

You had just enough time to pull a jacket over your shoulders before bolting out the door. He was still screaming at you as you ran. So, here you were, thirteen, on your own, and walking in the pouring rain. You really didn't pay attention to the world around you. Not the rain, the cold, or the headlights headed your way. Quite frankly, you would enjoy if that car would just collide with you, taking your life.

You moved out in front of it, but like before, the blow never came.

"David?" One familiar voice called to you. You decided not to answer, so the owner of the car climbed out of the vehicle.

"Yo, Strider." Dirk, who lived just down the hall from you, walked up to you.

"What?" You don't look at him, keeping your eyes trained on the road.

"We heard yelling, is everything okay?"

"Damn it, David, just get in the car!" Dirk's husband, Jake, called, rolling down his window.

Dirk turned and almost had to laugh, "You'll get sick, babe."

"I don't care, luv, Dave'll get sick to if you keep beating around the bush!" A look of concern now replaced Jake's angry expression. Being five months pregnant, Jake was rather moody, as well as very protective, especially over Dave. The couple had known the Striders since Dave was a little man (a baby, probably). They knew of the fights, the abuse, the drinking, and more often than not, Dave would stay the night at their place. They really couldn't do anything about it, since Bro took care to make sure no evidence was left of what he had done. He had never kicked Dave out before, so this was new to everyone.

"Dave, do you need a place to stay?" Dirk finally asked, running a hand through his rain soaked hair.

"No, I'll just sleep under a park ben-."

"For God's sake, David, get in the car!" Jake finally called. Dave sighed; he was cold, tired, and all in all, stressed out. Giving up, he climbed into the back of the truck, dreading having to go back to the shithole he called an apartment, but grateful it wasn't his own.

After sitting down to some dinner, Dave got up, "I think I'll head home now..."

Jake was on the couch, reading a book, while Dirk did the dishes.

"No, you're not." Dirk didn't look up from the spoon.

"Really, it's fine, thanks gu-."

"David, you're going go take a shower then head to the guest room, so I can tuck you." Jake had been trying to finish the same paragraph for twenty minutes, but kept looking up to make sure Dave was still there, not liking the amount of quiet in the apartment.

Giving up, Dave headed to the bathroom, sliding his shirt off.

"Hey, Dave, I-." Dirk's sentence was cut short and a towel fell from his hands. Dave hadn't looked in the mirror in awhile, and when he did, he wished he hadn't.

Maybe, Bro was a little more abusive than he let off.

_**A/N: Okay, short and crappy, but the next chapter will be better. This is an AU. **_

_**Disclaimers; I own nothing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

You never truly liked people looking at you, and yet, everyone was staring at you now. Dirk was examining the bruises on your face and back while Jake looked at your arms. You kept them firmly planted at your sides, knowing that if they turned them over, your own abuse to yourself would shine through. It kills you to see the pair so worked up over this; this was a life you were used to and they were not. You kept assuring them you were fine, but Dirk insisted on calling Child Protective Service.

As much as you always wanted to do that, you knew Bro would murder you if you so much as showed anyone a bruise. Technically, this preview was not your fault, more so, it was Dirk's for not knocking.

You are now seated as best you can on Jake's lap while Dirk tries to clean up as many of the cuts as he can. Eventually, he does flip your wrists over, and that's when you begin crying.

You felt absolutely pathetic; exposed, stupid, and pathetic. Dirk simply stares at your arms while Jake gasps in horror. You've counted before, so you are aware that twenty-three self harm scars, new and old, litter your left wrist; seven on your right.

You took up cutting when Bro's abuse reached it's peak. You had been sitting in your room one night when he entered, perfectly sober. It scared you, the way he stared at you as if you were his prey. Who are you kidding, of course you were prey to him. He sauntered over to your bed, and-

You couldn't bring yourself to think of what happened next, and you wouldn't be telling these guys about it anytime soon.

It takes almost two hours, mostly because you kept pulling away and trying to cover yourself back up, but Dirk attending to some of the worst part of the damage.

By now, you've done your crying, you've done your screaming, and you've protesting. You were worn out now, and you wanted nothing more than to climb in to bed and forget about life. Maybe breathing, too.

However, Dirk and Jake had other plans. They begin asking you questions you never thought you'd be asked and for the most part, didn't want to answer.

How long has this been going on?

Why do you cut?

How bad has it gotten?

Did he touch you?

Has it always been like this?

Truth be told, Bro hadn't always been that bad. Back when you were little, you had some of the happiest memories of him taking you to the park, living in a big house, and having a pretty typical childhood. That was before Bro lost the house. He had lost his job and could no longer pay to keep it. He lost it to foreclosure and moved into the shitty apartment you live in now. He began DJing at some local clubs and that's when his drinking started. He began coming home later, smelling heavily of drugs and booze, usually passing out on the couch for hours. He was becoming frustrated with his life not being in order and began taking it out on you.

One Monday morning, you tried to stand up to him. When you woke up, bleeding on the floor Thursday night, you decided to keep your mouth shut around him.

Eventually, the questions stopped and you three fell in to an awkward silence. Finally releasing his hold on you, Jake let you head off to the guest room. You were drifting off when you heard pounding at the front door. You sat up and peered through the ajar door. You saw your brother standing in the door way.

"Where is the little bastard."

"I dunno what you're talking about." Jake replied calmly. You looked to your left to see Dirk leaning against his katakana.

"You know what the fuck I mean, fag!" Bro argued.

"I'm going to ask you to leave my house before I call the cops again, I really have no idea what you're talking about." Jake kept his cocky demeanor. Bro punched the door and turned to leave.

"Oh, Mr. Strider," Jake leaned against the door, "I collect guns for fun. Watch your back."


	3. Chapter 3

Loneliness; A feeling you will never be content with. Ever since that night Bro had shown up, you have spent more time than you ever had locked up in a room. The only time you ever left was to get your dinner from the table, maybe to take a shower as well. You felt yourself to be a burden on the English family, despite how much they tell you otherwise.

Tonight, you sit in the door way, watching from afar as Dirk helps Jake lay down, cooing pointlessly to an unborn child. They were meant to be happy, with a normal child, and normal family. Not housing a thirteen year old whose brother would be more than happy to kill all of you at any given moment. But, now they were caught up in this drama that they never should have even heard about.

You prefer it this way, though. Quite and comfortable. Alone and safe. You were, however, grateful for what this family was doing for you. Jake threatened your Bro with guns should he come back! It didn't ease your mind at all though. What did it matter, anyway?

All your life, you always felt abandoned. You only had your Bro, no other family to your name. You always felt you were a burden everywhere you went. Especially on Bro.

You blamed yourself constantly for ever misfortune that occurred to the man. He had lost his job BECAUSE he had spent so much time at home taking care of you. He had lost the house BECAUSE he couldn't afford to support BOTH of you. He had began drinking because he could no longer stand how much he had failed YOU.

And that's what killed you inside. That guilt you constantly felt was killing you. You knew it was. Some nights, you just wanted in to be over. Then Bro could be happy again. Then everything could go back to normal. Then-

Your thoughts are interrupted by Jake. He had a funny way of doing that sort of thing.

"David?" He's tired, you know, staying up with you when you couldn't sleep. You never opened the door, so he'd sit outside it at night, singing softly and not leaving until he heard you snore softly. When you heard his voice, you'd shut up and listen

"Yeah."

"Come here, please."

You felt awkward breaking in to this family moment, but you came slowly from the doorway, dragging your feet as you went. Dirk was sitting on the coffee table across from the couch so there was enough room for you to sit. And yet, you stood.

"Come sit with us awhile, kid, socialize." Dirk is cleaning one of his kantanas. You shrug, staring at your feet. Jake tugs at your hand, your knees involuntarily buckle under you. Dirk catches you just in time to help you kneel beside the couch. Jake begins running his fingers through your hair, instantly relaxing you.

You rest your head against the couch, Jake hums and Dirk starts beat boxing for no reason. You laugh a little bit, deciding to try out some new sick fires you've been working on.

"I think they like it." Jake sighed contently. You pause, 'They...oh, the baby...wait, they?'

"How many are in there?" You look up. Jake smiles.

"Twins, Dave, you're gonna have two little siblings to kick around."

"Twins.." Wait, siblings? Right, like, a brother and sister...but wait, if you have siblings, that means...

You do have parents...that means you have...a family?

You can't stop the smile that hits your face and neither can Dirk and Jake. Little do any of you know, this family moment is about to end.

It was an accident, really. You didn't mean to leave for school out the front door that morning. You didn't mean for Bro to have dropped his keys and been looking for them. You didn't mean for him to see you. You didn't mean for any of this to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

It was more than likely seven o'clock that night, a little over two months since you began staying here, you couldn't really tell, though; mainly because you were half asleep on the couch, curled up next to Jake. This was your nightly routine, the two of you would sit on the couch, him telling you a story about some crazy adventure while you both waited for Dirk the get home from work. Today, however, he came home a little earlier, his usual poker face now replaced with that of knowing.

It honestly scared the hell out of you.

You guessed it was about thirty minutes later when there was banging on the door. Your blood froze as you heard someone screaming to open the fuck up on the other side.

Bro...

Dirk jumped from his spot on the floor and picked up one of his kantanas. He was so ready to kick some ass, but Jake stopped him.

"Dirk, go with Dave to his room. He has math homework he needs help with." Jake said calmly over the banging. With the door coming off at its hinges and the knowledge that Jake never went anywhere without a gun, Dirk nodded, "If he so much as-"

"Dirk, go hide Dave," Jake finally said sternly, "That door is not going to hold much longer."

Dirk nodded once again and steered Dave toward his room. He waited near the door, blade still ready incase he needed to step in.

Meanwhile, Jake unlocked the door, standing back in time for an angry, deranged, and very drunk Bro to come crashing in.

"HE'S FUCKING HERE, I FUCKING SAW HIM!"

Jake kept a blank look on his face, "And who might that be?"

Grabbing the man, Bro pinned him to the nearest wall, "You know damn straight who I mean."

Jake laughed sarcastically, "Was that even a proper sentence, Strider?"

Bro growled, slamming Jake against the wall once again, "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?"

"Again, who are you talking about?" Jake tried to maintain his composure but something was causing him to falter. And that's when the fist landed across his face.

"ANSWER ME!"

"YOU BASTARD." Dirk emerged from the room, sword in the air.

Bro dropped Jake, who fell to the floor and directed his attention to the other man. Jake managed to stand straight enough to stagger back to Dave's room. Once he got the door closed again, he turned to the frightened teen in the corner.

"Dave, I need you to do something for me..."

"W-what?"

"Call 911, now..."

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! If you could imagine the smirk on face as I wrote this chapter (my teacher thinks I'm up to something) MWAHAHAHAHAH! What's wrong with Jake? Are the babies okay? Oh wait, yes, the babies! Oh my! Wait, what about Dirk and Bro!? Dave!?**_

_**All shall be revealed...**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER!**_


End file.
